1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting devices used to open packaging, specifically to a device and method for opening the combined Shrink Wrap packaging and security tape that is commonly employed to package media recording products, such as but not limited to CD-ROM'S, DVD'S, videogames, and videotapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of the Shrink Wrap plastic packaging film and package security tape has proven to provide a number of advantages for the retail packaging of CD-ROM, DVD, videogames, and videotape media. Among the advantages of this tightly fitting clear plastic Shrink Wrap are, high visibility of product graphics through the crystal clear plastic, all product contents are held and contained together inside the plastic wrap and a high degree of security and protection from tampering and or removal of the product contained within. However, this high degree of protection and security for the packaging contents is a double-edged sword, as the tightly fitting Shrink Wrap plastic packing film and security tape employed proves very difficult for consumers to remove. Some consumers resort to the use of a razor blade, knife, or sharp scissors to cut open this packaging. Using these types of implements for the opening of such packaging can prove to be dangerous not only to the user, but also cause unintentional damage to the product itself.
Anyone who has tried to open such packaging by hand or with a blade knows of the difficulty this task poses. The prior art describes solutions that enclose a blade for user safety, but these devices do little to prevent actual product damage while cutting through the Shrink Wrap packaging and security tape. Additionally such devices are tedious to use, often requiring multiple passes to cut through both the shrink wrap packing material and security tape and the blades used are prone to become dull over time. No opening device for packaging is known that has all of the features and advantages of the present invention.